


Ромео и Джульетта нервно курят в сторонке

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternative Universe - Reverse, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romance and porn, Size Kink, Vampire Magnus Bane, Werwolf Alec Lightwood
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Рафаэль решает поговорить со своим создателемПримечания: Магнус - создатель Рафаэля, древний вампир. Вражда между оборотнями и вампира идет куда агрессивнее и активнее, чем в обоих канонах (книгах и сериале). Магнус слегка нимфоманка. Но я вам этого не говорила





	Ромео и Джульетта нервно курят в сторонке

**Author's Note:**

> Вампир!Магнус, оборотень!Алек, под лупой можно разглядеть намек на мазохизм, а так стандартный набор: анальный и оральный секс, кинк на большой размер, небольшой кинк на кровь 
> 
> Текст написан на АУ-квест на дайри.ру

_ У него обветренные губы. Кожица слезает с них рваными клочками, пробуждая в Магнусе животное, первобытное желание подцепить ее языком и клыками и потянуть, разрывая нежные покровы. Хрупкая ткань не вытерпит даже намека на грубость — и спустя мгновение закровоточит. Тогда он сможет впиться в нее, втянуть внутрь себя и жадно лакать, пока огонь, привычно обжигающий горло, не стихнет, потушенный живительной влагой крови. _

_ Когда он разрывает поцелуй и все-таки воплощает задуманное, Алек громко, гортанно стонет ему в ухо, практически оглушая, но Магнус не слышит: кровь. Темная, густая, насыщенная железом и медью, жизнью, согретая теплом человеческого тела льется в его рот бурным ручейком, заставляя сильнее сжимать вожделенного мужчину в объятьях и не позволяя отступить ни на шаг. _

_ Впрочем, ему не очень-то и хотелось. _

_... _

— Ты должен его бросить.

— Говоришь как курица-наседка, — фыркает в ответ на заявление Рафаэля Магнус, смешивая в бокале первую и третью отрицательную. — Выпьешь?

— Даже не думай меня отвлечь, — в ответ шипит Рафаэль, устраиваясь на мягком диванчике. — Ты должен его бросить.

— «Пандемониум» — отличное вложение средств. Ты сам просил меня заняться чем-нибудь, помнишь? — Магнус добавляет в кровь несколько капель виски, взбалтывает, а затем делает медленный глоток. — Идеально. Точно не хочешь?

— Магнус! — раздраженно восклицает Рафаэль. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я говорю не о клубе, а о той блохастой шавке...

— Выбирай выражения! — резко теряет благодушный вид Магнус, оскалившись.

— ... с которой ты спишь, — ни на мгновение не смущается тот.

Вместо ответа Магнус отпивает еще немного самодельного коктейля.

— Он тебя погубит, — убежденно повторяет Рафаэль. — Избавься от него.

— Я так не думаю.

_... _

_ Прикасаться к Алеку — все равно что держаться за раскаленный металл: кожу мгновенно опаляет ярким невыносимым пламенем, и несколько до безумия долгих мгновений кажется, что та вот-вот начнет слезать, а огонь продолжит пылать, прожигая мышцы насквозь, до самых костей, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме иссушающего желания. Алек горячий. Все его тело источает сухое приятное тепло, и Магнус не отказывает себе в удовольствии обвиться вокруг него, точно виноградная лоза, и с всепоглощающим трепетом вслушиваться в мерные удары сильного сердца. _

_ С Алеком он не чувствует холода, только жар, который оседает на коже мягким одеялом, укутывая и согревая. Его руки проходятся от плеч по спине вниз, пока ладони не сжимаются на упругих ягодицах, и Магнус тут же стонет, забрасывая ноги Алеку на пояс, полностью подчиняясь дикой мощи, которую тот олицетворяет. _

_ Алек то ли рычит, то ли стонет в ответ, и Магнус окончательно теряет связь с реальностью. _

_... _

— Магнус, ты сам знаешь, что это глупо. Как много таких историй было? Ты помнишь хоть одну, закончившуюся хорошо? — продолжает настаивать на своем Рафаэль. — Вампир и оборотень — не лучшее сочетание для стабильных отношений.

— Может, в тех случаях это были неправильные вампир и оборотень, — пожимает плечами тот.

— Засунь ехидство в задницу и вытащи оттуда же свою голову, — шипит Рафаэль. 

— Как грубо, — ухмыляется Магнус, все также поигрывая фужером с кровью в руке. — Этому я тебя учил?

— Нет, — серьезно отвечает тот. — Ты учил меня, что оборотни — наши природные враги на уровне инстинктов. Ты учил защищать наш клан и близких людей и не забывать оглядываться в темных переулках. Ты вбил мне в голову остерегаться волков, почему же ты не делаешь этого?

— Мы воюем с этой стаей уже четыре века. Сменилось несколько поколений оборотней, да и наши ряды поредели — конечно, я учил тебя защищаться, — соглашается Магнус. — Я только все еще не вижу связи между застарелой враждой и моими отношениями.

— Черт возьми, Магнус! На прошлой неделе волки вырезали два вампирских гнезда! — заходится по новой Рафаэль. — Вот-вот начнется массовая резня, и ты, как один из старейших, нужен на моей стороне, так что вынь голову из псиных штанов и вспомни, что ты — вампир!

В повисшей тишине нет ничего хорошего. Намеренно затянутое молчание режет не хуже ножа, если правильно подгадать момент, но Магнус добивается не этого, так что спустя пару минут говорит:

— В последнее время тебя слишком волнует моя постель. Я бы мог подумать, что ты ревнуешь — все потомки рано или поздно ревнуют к создателям, — но ты уже не в том возрасте и положении, чтобы позволять себе подобное. Поэтому, — Магнус отставляет бокал в сторону, подходит к Рафаэлю и заставляет того посмотреть в глаза, удерживая за подбородок, — я скажу еще раз: не лезь не в свое дело, Рафаэль.

_... _

_ Член Алека — восхитительно толстый и достаточно длинный, чтобы оставаться своеобразным вызовом умениям Магнуса. В их первый раз — сумбурный, нелепый и до абсурда грязный — он попытался взять тот в рот, но подавился, насадившись едва ли наполовину. Конечно, гордость Магнуса не могла сдержать подобного оскорбления. Каждый раз, когда они оказываются в постели, он жадно лижет головку, с шумом втягивает капли пряной смазки, проходится языком от дырочки уретры до самого основания, а затем насаживается на напряженный ствол, максимально расслабляя горло. С каждым разом тот проникает все дальше и дальше — отсутствие рвотного рефлекса играет только на руку, — и сегодня Магнус наконец-то зарывается носом в паховые волосы Алека. Он удовлетворенно стонет, не выпуская член изо рта, из-за чего вибрация горла эхом отдается в теле Алека, и тот стонет, с силой вдавливая голову Магнуса себе в пах. _

_ Алек трахает его рот, тяжелая мошонка ударяется о подбородок Магнуса, размазывая слюну, стекающую по каменно-твердому естеству. Возбуждение туманит разум, зудит в кончиках пальцев, теплится в паху и искрами взрывается где-то в мозгу. _

_ Магнус хочет увидеть, как Алек кончит со звериным рыком, протолкнув член в его глотку так, чтобы стало больно. _

_ И он увидит. _

_... _

Рафаэль даже не пытается выпутаться из стальной хватки.

— Я не хочу потерять друга из-за оборотня, — его лицо кривится, будто он почувствовал неприятный запах. — Он — Лайтвуд. Его мать нас уничтожит.

— Это война давно потеряла смысл, Рафаэль, — поучительно замечает Магнус. — Просто не нашлось достаточно мудрого лидера, чтобы все остановилось.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — щурится тот.

— Ты так хотел себе трон, — Магнус наконец отпускает его и отступает назад. — Так беспокоишься за клан и меня... так устрани угрозу. Останови войну.

Рафаэль несколько мгновений вглядывается в его лицо, будто ожидая, что Магнус вот-вот воскликнет: «Шутка!» — но этого так и не происходит.

— Ты в конец сбрендил, — он качает головой. — Этот мальчишка окончательно вытрахал твои мозги.

— О, ты даже не представляешь.

_... _

_ Твердый член Алека распирает его изнутри, заполняет до отказа, и на секунду Магнус даже проклинает свою регенерацию: ему бы хотелось чувствовать болезненную растянутость, предельное натяжение мышц и жжение грозящей вот-вот разорваться кожи. Алек жмется к нему всем телом — скользит губами по лицу, оставляет поцелуи на шее и черные засосы на ключицах, что все равно сойдут к утру, сжимает руки на заднице и оглаживает пальцами впадинку между ягодицами.  _

_ Магнуса трясет. Алек еле движется — толчки короткие, рваные, будто примеряющиеся, — и ему мало. Он хочет больше, сильнее, жестче, до сорванного голоса, губ, растерзанных обнажившимися из-за возбуждения клыками, боли в мышцах и бездумной темноты, что заберет их, стоит пересечь черту. Магнус хрипло шепчет что-то Алеку в ухо: просит, умоляет, приказывает — какая разница? _

_ И получает желаемое. _

_ Алек опрокидывает его на спину, стискивает бока, тянет на себя, насаживает, входит в его зад до упора, до звонкого пошлого шлепка, до хриплых стонов. Глаза Алека окрашиваются зеленым, и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Магнус наконец сорвался, кончая с рваным полузадушенным криком. _

_... _

— Предпочту не знать, — честно признается Рафаэль.

— Многое теряешь, — хитро подмигивает ему Магнус.

Их разговор прерывает громкая песня, стоящая на телефоне Магнуса вместо звонка. Тот бросает на экран быстрый взгляд, и суровость быстро исчезает из его глаз, сменяясь непривычной нежностью, которую Рафаэль прежде за ним не замечал.

— Если это все, что ты хотел сказать, у меня дела, — не поднимая головы, замечает Магнус.

Рафаэль молча поднимается с кресла и идет к двери.

— Привет! Ты вовремя. Я только-только понял, что так и не показал тебе свой новый клуб. Может, поужинаем?


End file.
